1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wavelength conversion element, a light source device, and a projector.
2. Related Art
In recent years, in relation to improvement of the performance of a projector, a light source device including a laser light source and a phosphor layer excited by laser light, which is emitted from the laser light source, to emit fluorescent light is known as a light source device having a wide color gamut and high efficiency (see, for example, JP-A-2010-4035).
However, in the related art, although a condition under which high light emission efficiency can be obtained is specified by a weight ratio of phosphors, it is hard to say that the high light emission efficiency can be obtained in the entire range which is specified in the related art.